Cauchemar Affreux cauchemar
by cocbys
Summary: Sirius tarde à dire tout ses sentiments à Remus. Alors sa conscience lui envoie clairement un message, et ce, d'une drôle de manière. Sirius pourra t'il faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité? Slash SBRL Chap.4! VOUS NE RÊVEZ PAS!
1. Mais qu'estce qui t'as pris?

**Pairing** : Sirius/Remus, naturellement... Pour Drianna... Chuis obligée, quoi...

**Disclaimer** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, mais pourquoaaaa, nom de Dieu?? Je demande juste Siri, moi....

**Je demande** : reviews, si possible...

**Warning** : P-G. Mais cela pourrait peut-être changer en cours de route...

**Note** : Voilà, cette idée m'est venue subitement en sélectionnant le genre « drame » et les persos Sirius Black et Remus Lupin... J'espère que vous allez aimer!! C'est ce que je considère assez bien, vu les circonstances... hein, Ma-chan? Je vous explique. Remise en situation : carrière ou nous cherchions des fossiles pour en sciences physiques, à LaPrairie. (Drianna est Ma-chan, en passant)

Drianna : Eh A-chan! Si on faisait un concours de stupidité en cherchant autre chose que des STUPIDES coquillages?

A-chan : (droguée au sucre)(Sugar high à fooond) Mouaip, pourquoi pas?

Drianna : Celle qui a le moins de points fait une fic à l'autre!

A-chan : (Regard slasheuse) D'accow....

Drianna : Cool! Eh, A-chan! J'viens de casser mon marteau!

A-chan : Plus deux points! Ma-chan! J'viens de penser à un slash entre le prof de maths et le prof de sciences!

Drianna : (S'étouffe avec sa salive) ( rit à fond)( reprend son sérieux) ( sacre une taloche en arrière de la tête d'A-chan) Plus un point pour cette connerie, A-chan!

10 min plus tard

A-chan : ( se rapproche de son kick'n'bag nommé Benoit) Eh chose! T'as tu trouvé autre fossile que des STUPIDES coquillages? Eh! J'ai écrasé un araignée avec mon marteau!

Drianna : Plus un point! On est rendue à 14 à 13 pour moi!

Benoit : Si vous vous pitchez en haut de la butte en hurlant adieu, monde cruel, plus 8 points!

Drianna et A-chan : (grimpe sur la montagne) (se pitche en bas en hurlant) (Drianna bêche rendue à terre)(A-chan reste debout)

Benoit : Ma-chan a huit points car elle a bêché et A-chan juste 5 points!

A-chan : (remonte sur la butte)(se rejette en bas) (bêche à genoux en arrivant à terre) YEAH!!! 8 POINTS!! (bêche dans un trou qui traînait) Aouch...

Benoit : Plus 3 points!

Donc, nous avons fini 38 à 38. Nous avons tiré à roche-papier-ciseaux-allumette pour savoir qui gagnerait, et c'est moi qui a perdu... Alors c'est cette fic pour drianna! Bonne lecture!

**Note 2** : Juste pour préciser que c'est des rêves de Sirius.... Ce n'est pas la réalité, c'est des rêves (ou plutôt cauchemar, ca dépend de votre point de vue).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Cauchemar... Affreux cauchemar...**_

Cauchemar 1

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

Sirius se coucha, ce soir-là, totalement épuisé. La fin de sa septième année approchait, ainsi que les ASPICS... Plus que deux mois avant la fin des études...

Le jour et la nuit... Ténèbres et lumière... Amour impossible pour cet homme, brisé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. La vie... Pourquoi se l'est-il enlevée? Pourquoi il s'était abandonné dans les bras de la mort?

_« Parce que tu l'as obligé, sombre crétin. » _

Non. Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait tué. Non, au contraire, il l'aimait. Mais c'est peut-être à cause de ça qu'il est mort?

_« Triple idiot. C'est juste là que tu le remarque? »_

Il l'aimait de tout son être, de toute son âme. Il se souvenait de sa peau blanche, de ses cheveux dorés, de ses yeux ambres... Lui qui reflétait la lumière par toutes ses parcelles de peau...

_« Tout le contraire de toi, espèce d'abruti. »_

Contraire... Oui, le noir de ses cheveux reflétaient la nuit. Sa peau légèrement brune contrastait avec la blancheur presque surnaturelle de l'autre... Le contraire s'efface t'il avec l'amour? Il croyait bien que oui. Seulement, après cette journée-là, il ne le pensait plus. Trop de différences les éloignaient. Trop. Beaucoup trop.

_« Tu aurais dû ouvrir les yeux avant pour éviter qu'il ne s'ôte la vie, imbécile fini. »_

Mais... pourquoi? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Pourquoi avait-il prit cette voie? Pourquoi avait-il prit le chemin de la mort?

L'homme secoua la tête. Ses cheveux jais cascadèrent un peu, puis une brise de vent vînt jouer dedans. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Gris, avec des nuages rosés. Ce jour-là, il y avait exactement le même ciel. Ce jour-là, justement, lui revînt en mémoire...

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda le ciel. Il s'émerveilla, puis cria :

- Ouah, putain James, viens voir!!

Un grognement en guise de réponse.

- Allez, quoi! Fais pas chier, James! Il est sept heures et demi, lèves-toi, gros porc!

À peine quinze millièmes de seconde plus tard :

- Répètes un peu, voir, espèce de caniche!

- Eh mais! J'voulais juste que tu te lèves, autrement tu vas être en retard! Répondit l'autre avec une mine offensée.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je me lèves... grommela l'autre. Tu savais que les garçons de quinze ans avaient besoin de dormir?

- Oui mais justement, tu as dormi.

James soupira. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et demanda :

- Où est Remus?

- Je suis ici, fit une voix éloignée, indiquant qu'il était toujours dans son lit.

James soupira.

- Bon, bon, est-ce que je pourrais ne pas être le seul à être obligé de me lever?

Remus se leva et sourit à James.

- Tu es jaloux? Demanda t'il avec un sourire.

- Non, pas vraiment, c'est juste que j'aimerais bien connaître la raison pour laquelle j'ai été obligé de me lever à SEPT HEURES ET DEMI un SAMEDI matin.

- Ben, je voulais que tu regardes le ciel, fit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

James se rapprocha de la fenêtre.

- Il bizarre, le ciel...

Un silence de mort suivit.

- Bah quoi, c'est vrai!

- Devine pourquoi je voulais que tu le regardes...

- Pour me faire rendre compte que j'étais exceptionnellement bon en technique de JE VEUX DORMIR!

- Eh James, tu pourrais baisser le ton, quand même! se lamenta Remus.

James se retourna vers lui.

- Désolé Moony, j'avais oublié pour ton ouïe...

- D'accord d'accord... Bon, la prochaine fois, recommences pas, Cornedrue! Tu pourrais tuer notre Moony... dit Sirius.

James regarda Sirius.

- Et tu aurais été le premier à le pleurer, je gage?

Sirius mit une fraction de seconde à réagir.

- Que... QUOI?

Remus regardait la scène avec les yeux écarquillés. James, se rendant compte de sa bévue, acquiesça un sourire et marmonna un 'Désolé, c'était juste un lapsus' plus ou moins fort.

Si Sirius et Remus avaient étés des feux de circulation, le monde au complet aurait arrêté de fonctionner. Ils pouvaient rivaliser avec le rouge du rouge à lèvres de Stepheny Arrow.

James et Peter les regardaient, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Les regards de Remus et de Sirius étaient scotchés ensembles. James cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, puis pouffa, pour ensuite éclater de rires, suivi des trois autres. Peter se roulait à terre, James s'efforçait de reprendre son souffle, tandis que Sirius était effondré de rires et Remus restait debout à rire nerveusement. Une fois que tout le monde eût reprit son sérieux, James proposa d'aller déjeuner, ce qui fût accepté à l'unanimité.

Le cours de métamorphose était particulièrement ennuyant ce vendredi-là. Sirius se balançait sur sa chaise en regardant le terrain de Quidditch par la fenêtre de temps en temps. James bâillait de temps à autre et s'amusait à dessiner sur son parchemin. Peter s'_essayait_ à prendre des notes tandis que Remus _prenait_ des notes. Il avait abandonné tout espoir en ce qui concernait de convaincre ses amis à ce concentrer sur le cour. Il fit une pause, puis se remit à écrire. Tout le monde savait que les cours de métamorphose étaient dans les plus intéressant, _seulement_ lorsque c'était un cours de pratique et non de théorie. Et la théorie était tombée cette journée-là.

C'était le dernier cours de la journée, et tous les étudiants étaient fatigués. Remus ferma les yeux pendant un petit moment, mais la fatigue accumulée lui monta dans les paupières, puis il s'endormit. Ses pensées déraillèrent un peu, le plongeant dans un rêve plus profond qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Sirius voulut le réveiller, mais James l'arrêta.

- Laisses-le dormir, ça lui fera du bien.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs soupira, puis acquiesça.

Remus se réveilla peu après s'être endormi. Il entrouvrit les yeux et entendit Sirius demander à James :

- James, pourquoi t'as fait un lapsus pareil tout à l'heure?

- Ben, je croyais que c'était évident.

- Évident que quoi?

- Ben... Euh... que toi et Remus vous vous...

- On quoi? le pressa Sirius.

La cloche sonna à ce moment précis. Remus faisait semblant de dormir pour pouvoir entendre la suite de la conversation mais la cloche y mit fin. James secoua le bras du « dormeur » pour le réveiller, et le lycanthrope se « réveilla ». Remus fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Toute façon, il avait quelque chose d'important à confier à Sirius le soir même... Il se leva en se frottant les yeux, puis mit ses manuels et ses cahiers en pile. Quand Sirius passa à côté de lui pour se diriger vers la porte, Remus lui attrapa le poignet. Sirius se retourna, regardant son ami pour attendre une explication quelconque. Le jeune lycanthrope n'attendit pas et lui dit :

- Ce soir, vers vingt heures, penses-tu que tu pourrais venir dans le parc? J'aurais quelque chose à te dire.

Sirius le regarda, un peu étonné.

- Euh... Quelque chose ne va pas, Moony?

Remus lui sourit.

- Tout va très bien. J'aurais juste besoin de parler. Te parler en fait.

L'Animagus chien fronça les sourcils, puis répondit :

- Bon... Ce soir, devant la statue de Gwendilla l'Ensorcelée?

- Hum... non, je pensais plutôt devant le lac...

- D'accord. Bon, on se dépêche de rattraper Peter et James?

- Oui! Fit Remus, enthousiaste.

Les deux comparses se hâtèrent de rejoindre les autres, puis tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour souper.

Remus regarda sa montre. _« Vingt heures moins deux... Je vais être en retard! »_ Le lycanthrope courut, puis arriva tout essoufflé devant le lac. Sirius l'attendait déjà, assit sur un banc. L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains l'y rejoignit, puis incita son cœur à se calmer. La course l'avait fait perdre son souffle, mais sa respiration redevînt normale après quelques minutes. Remus leva la tête pour regarder les étoiles. Le vent joua un peu dans ses cheveux. Le garçon soupira.

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Désolé, si j'étais en retard... Peeves me barrait la route et je...

- Bah, t'en fais pas, Moony, t'avais juste deux minutes de retard... C'est pas la fin du monde.

Remus sourit.

- Non, ce n'est vraiment pas la fin du monde.

Sirius se retourna vers lui et lui prit les épaules pour ensuite le secouer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, à la fin, Remus? Depuis un bout de temps, t'as tout le temps un air mélancolique dans le visage...

Remus eût un petit sourire triste.

- Depuis samedi dernier, en fait.

- Depuis... Hein?

- Si tu me lâchais, je pourrais être plus à l'aise pour parler, non ?

- Euh... oh... Désolé.

Sirius lâcha le jeune loup-garou et celui-ci prit une grande inspiration.

- Sirius... Tu disais que j'affichais tout le temps une expression mélancolique... Depuis samedi, plus précisément samedi matin, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser qu'à une chose, à une chose seulement. Tu sais le lapsus que James a fait, ce matin-là?

- Oui?

- Eh bien... c'est car je lui ai confié un secret. Je crois qu'il savait très bien se qu'il disait à ce moment-là.

- Comment ça?

Remus hésita. Il soupira et continua.

- Dis, Sirius, es-tu amoureux?

- Hein?

- Je veux dire... As-tu vraiment aimé quelqu'un?

- Bien je... je...

L'Animagus ouvrait la bouche et la refermait, cherchant ses mots.

- Sirius... T'est-il déjà arrivé d'aimer quelqu'un même si c'était impossible?

- Où veux-tu en venir, Remus?

- Euh... en fait...

- Réponds-moi.

- Après tout, il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on laisse tomber, dit Remus en se relevant.

- Non, dis-le moi.

Remus soupira et se rassit.

- Que penses-tu des hommes qui en aime d'autres?

Sirius regarda son ami d'une drôle de façon.

- Je crois que cela ne devrait pas exister. Car si tous les hommes de la Terre s'aimaient entre eux, il n'y aurait plus de descendance.

Remus baissa la tête, comme pour cacher ses yeux. Sirius continua.

- Je trouve cela franchement répugnant que deux hommes s'aiment d'une autre manière que d'un amour fraternel. Bon, c'est juste pour ça, Moony?

Ne prenant pas conscience du manque de réaction de la part de son ami, Sirius se leva, le vent dans le dos, les cheveux lui cachant la moitié du visage.

- Non.

Sirius se retourna. Remus s'était levé et le regardait, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Quelque chose ne va p... Non?!?

Commençant à prendre conscience du parce que de toutes ces questions, Sirius se rapprocha du lycanthrope et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Remus? Pourquoi tu pleures?

Remus baissa la tête, ne répondant pas.

- Bon, si tu ne veux pas répondre... dit Sirius en se retournant. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas quand Remus cria :

- C'est parce que moi je t'aime!

L'Animagus se figea. Il le savait bien que Remus était amoureux de lui. Mais l'entendre le dire avec une telle force et avec les larmes qui affluaient sur ses joues rendaient la scène dramatique.

Sirius fit un sourire crispé.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne sors pas avec des mecs comme toi.

Quand il se retourna, Remus n'était plus là.

Le lendemain, tout le monde ne parlait que d'une chose. Et cette chose était absolument horrible.

Il paraît que quelqu'un avait poussé un étudiant en haut d'une tour. Le malheureux avait été retrouvé mort, les jambes et le dos broyés, le cou cassé. Cette journée-là fût bien morne aux yeux de tous, et plus particulièrement aux yeux de nos Maraudeurs.

Car à partir de ce jour-là, ils n'étaient plus que trois.

James avait été le premier des Maraudeurs à ce rendre sur place. Les deux autres l'avaient suivi, puis le spectacle leur avait brisé le cœur.

Le loup-garou était mort. Plus jamais ils ne verraient son sourire d'ange ni son visage calme et détendu en permanence, plus jamais ils joueraient aux cartes ensembles.

Non, le loup était bel et bien mort.

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur, les cheveux collés sur son visage et sur sa nuque. Mais pourquoi Diable avait-il fait un tel rêve? Remus, qui lui avouait son amour et lui qui l'envoyait balader? Non, ce n'était pas lui. Au contraire, il l'aurait prit dans ses bras et l'aurait serré le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Mais ce rêve lui laissait une boule dans la gorge. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, comme si Remus était vraiment mort.

L'adolescent aux cheveux sombres se leva, puis regarda dans la direction du lit du lycanthrope. Remus était bel et bien là, et il dormait paisiblement, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Sirius s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur le front du loup-garou. Il murmura :

- Je ne te laisserai jamais mourir. Jamais, tu m'entends?


	2. Migraine

_**Note** : Salut tout le monde! Et merci d'avoir reviewé, c'était vraiment gentil, j'ai apprécié!! Et j'espère que le premier chapitre ne vous a pas trop tué à le lire… En tout cas, moi je me suis trouvée vraiment méchante d'écrire un truc pareil! Mais ce chapitre 2 sera vraiment meilleur point de vue romance!! Alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour commentaires!! Merci!! Et puis… Je voulais savoir… Ma-chan, le premier chapitre t'a satisfaite un peu? Tu vas voir, celui-ci va être meilleur! Et… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai reçu un review disant que c'était drôle, le premier chapitre? Disons, ce n'était pas vraiment supposé l'être… Enfin, j'ai apprécié tout de même, c'est bien d'avoir des divergences d'opinion !! _

_**Rating** : Bah… PG. Rien de dramatique pour le moment, en tout cas… Bon eh bien, au moins, pour les personnes « fuyons-les-lemons », z'êtes sûr qu'il n'y en a pas ici! _

_**Pairing** : Devinez c'est qui! Non, c'est pas un James/Peter… HEIN MA-CHAN?? Encore moins un Harry/Draco… Eh non! Z'êtes encore trompé! De toute manière, je n'aime pas les Snape/Remus… Brr!! QUOA?? COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS PENSER ÇA!! UN MAUGREY/DUMBLEDORE?? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!!! (Désolée… sincèrement, je crois qu'il me manque quelques neurones… des cellules, aussi…) Non, pour de vrai, c'est un Sirius/Remus… Ouf, parce que là j'allais me tuer à force de m'imaginer des trucs… ET J'AI PAS L'ESPRIT MAL TOURNÉ EN DISANT ÇA, COMPRIS??_

_**Titre** : Cauchemar, Affreux Cauchemar… Juste à lire le premier chapitre, vous pouvez constater la raison vraisemblable pour laquelle j'ai choisi un tel titre… _

_**Warning** : Bon, là c'est un rêve de Mumus. J'alterne, parce qu'à la longue, les cauchemars de Sirius, ca va devenir lassant… Donc, durant les chapitres pairs, ce sera les rêves de mumus, et durant les impairs, ce sera ceux de Sirius! Dooooooonc, bonne lecture à tous et toutes!! (Quoique… est-ce que des garçons lisent des slashs yaoistes? Bonne question… Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me répondre???)_

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—oOo—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Chapitre 2 :

Migraine

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—oOo—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Remus rangea ses livres en les empilant sur un coin de la table. Il devait être quelque chose comme vingt-deux heures, et il était relativement fatigué. La journée l'avait littéralement épuisé, et en plus des devoirs à remettre pour le lendemain… Décidément, les professeurs avaient le don pour donner des devoirs aux pires moments. La fin de la septième année approchait, et l'étude était plus fréquente pour la plupart des élèves, enfin, pour ceux qui voulaient réussir les ASPICS. Donc, James et Sirius ne faisaient pas vraiment partie de ceux-là. Disons que ce n'était pas vraiment dans leurs priorités.

Le lycanthrope soupira, puis bâilla peu après. La fatigue lui jouait souvent des tours. Une fois, il aurait juré avoir sentit Sirius l'embrasser sur le front pendant qu'il dormait. C'était peu probable, car dans les rêves, tout ce que l'on désire ou presque se réalise… Enfin, pas vraiment, mais quand cela fait plusieurs nuits de suites que l'on rêve que son meilleur ami vient nous embrasser, disons que la réalité peut parfois être confondue avec le rêve et vice-versa. Il étouffa un autre bâillement.

- Ouh… Je crois qu'il faudrait vraiment que j'aille me coucher… murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Il empoigna ses livres et monta dans son dortoir. Il déposa ses livres sur le sol, devant son lit, et alla se changer pour la nuit. Avant de sauter dans son lit, le loup-garou regarda la lune par la fenêtre. Un quartier… même lorsqu'elle était de cette minceur, il la trouvait belle. Mais regarder la lune n'était pas la principale raison… C'était surtout pour regarder le visage paisible de Sirius endormi, les reflets de lune éclairant doucement son visage. Remus adorait son meilleur ami, même plus qu'adorer… Mais comment dire à son meilleur ami qu'on était amoureux de lui, et ce, depuis plus de deux ans environ? Le lycanthrope voulait goûter à ces lèvres tentatrices… Il resta un moment debout, puis soupira. Il se retourna vers son lit et défit les couvertures. Remus se glissa dans les couvertes en cherchant une source de chaleur. À peine quelques minutes après avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller, il s'endormit, s'abandonnant volontiers dans les bras de Morphée.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—oOo—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Remus retranscrivait les devoirs et les consignes sur son parchemin, désespérant ses amis qui avaient renoncés depuis longtemps à prendre des notes pendant le cours d'histoire de la Magie. La cours allait se terminer bientôt, au grand soulagement des élèves. La plupart dormait, mais pour les Maraudeurs, il en fallait bien plus pour les vaincre. Seulement si on mettait Peter à part, car lui il dormait, tandis que Sirius et James jouaient tantôt au tic-tac-toe, tantôt lançaient des sorts aux Serpentards. Pendant le cours, ils auront au moins appris que le sortilège de Dencrochues ne faisait pas rien que donner les dents croches à la victime, mais la plupart des autres membres… Sans arrière-pensées.

Le court prit fin, et la totalité des élèves se précipitèrent vers la porte au pas de course. Comme Remus était le seul à avoir sortit sa plume et son parchemin pour écrire, cela lui prit donc plus de temps pour sortir. Les autres Maraudeurs, ne voulant pas laisser leur ami derrière, l'attendirent patiemment à coté de la porte.

Lorsque Remus eût finit de ranger ses affaires, il vînt rejoindre les autres pour aller souper. Quelques secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées lorsque James proposa une sortie pour le soir même.

- Et si on sortait ce soir?

- Quand bien même on voudrait sortir, on irait à quel endroit?

James sourit devant la question oh! combien stupide de la part de Peter.

- Eh bien, commença t'il à répondre en prenant la voix autoritaire du professeur de runes, il me semble que c'est chose évidente, ma foi!

- James, nous savons tous très bien que tu es un expert en matière d'imiter les gens, fit Remus en soupirant.

- Passé maître, mon cher! répondit l'autre en frappant dans la main que lui tendait Sirius.

- Donc, on va à quel endroit, finalement?

- Eh bien, au _Sorcerer's Pub_!

- James, là je te félicite! Et comment on va faire pour entrer dans un pub qui est pour les _vingt et un ans et plus?_

- Je te signale qu'à notre âge, dix-sept ans ou vingt et un, y'a pas grand différence!

- Et moi je te signale qu'il y a des sorciers qui surveillent l'entrée et qui refusent catégoriquement les moins de vingt et un ans!

- Ah… Remus Remus Remus… Mon cher Moony, quand apprendras-tu à faire des liens avec des sorciers adultes?? Je veux dire, les sorciers qui pourraient nous faire passer dans ce _pub_?

- James…

- Que neni! Ce soir, dix-neuf heures trente devant la statue de la Sorcière Borgne!

- Oh misère… fit Remus en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un soupir. Les pas étaient rapides, mais chez certains, c'était plutôt de l'exaspération que de l'excitation qui les faisaient marcher plus vite.

- James…

- Ouiiiii?

- Dis-moi que tu as changé d'idée et qu'on retourne à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi? Tu as peur?

- Mais pas du tout! Mais quand même… Tu es conscient que…

- Que??

- …QU'ON S'EST PERDUS DANS DES SOUTERRAINS QUE CELA FAIT DEUX ANS QUE L'ON CONNAÎT PAR CŒUR??

- Ouh la, pas obligé de crier, Moony… répondit James en se couvrant les oreilles avec ses deux mains. Et on est pas perdus, parce qu'on arrive…

- Eh merde…

Une lumière teintée de rouge était apparue au bout du tunnel, plongeant les quatre maraudeurs dans une lueur qui leur donnait un air étrange. Quand ils furent sortis, James se dirigea vers ce qui ressemblait à une auberge, puis parla avec l'un des sorciers qui gardaient l'entrée. Les trois autres le regardaient gesticuler, puis soupirèrent en même temps quand le sorcier hocha la tête. James envoya des signes de main disant qu'ils pouvaient entrer, puis la petite bande s'engouffra dans l'auberge.

À l'intérieur régnait une atmosphère joyeuse et la musique était entraînante. À peine entré, James se précipita sur la piste de danse, emmenant Peter au passage. Donc, Sirius et Remus se retrouvaient seuls.

Remus se dirigea vers un divan qui était proche d'un mur. Il s'accota avec une main sur le mur. Le lycanthrope venait juste d'entrer, et il avait déjà la tête qui tournait. Il n'avait même pas pris une goutte d'alcool, en plus. Il passa sa main droite sur ses yeux, espérant que sa tête cesse de tourner. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, et pour lui, l'atmosphère joyeuse qui régnait il y quelques instants ne l'était plus du tout.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et le loup-garou se retourna vivement. Sirius se tenait devant lui, une mine inquiète sur le visage.

- Est-ce que ça va, Remus? Ton visage est vraiment pâle…

- Oui, bien sûr que ça va.

Remus avait parlé plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Sirius le regarda étrangement, et comme le lycanthrope s'apprêtait à partir, l'animagus le retint par le bras. Remus se mit à trembler sans raison. Sirius le ramena contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

- Si…Sirius? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le brun ne répondit pas.

- Sirius, laisses-moi tout de suite…

Aucun mouvement.

- Sirius, s'il te plaît…

La voix du châtain tremblait. Sa tête se remit à tourner, et il commençait à voir un peu flou. Sa main, qui était restée contre son corps, remonta lentement vers la nuque de l'animagus, en frôlant doucement sa peau. Remus approcha sa tête de celle de Sirius, et frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ne résistant pas à la tentation, Sirius l'embrassa passionnément, ses mains quittant le dos de l'autre pour aller jouer dans les cheveux châtains et pour le rapprocher de lui. Remus ouvra la bouche, mais au moment où leur langues se rejoignaient, tout autour su lycanthrope s'assombrit et il tomba mollement dans les bras de Sirius.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lorsque Remus ouvrit les yeux, une terrible migraine l'assaillit. Il essaya de se redresser mais l'effort accentua le mal de tête et il retomba sur le lit. Il respirait difficilement, et une larme se forma sur le coin de son œil droit.

- Tiens, tu es réveillé?

Remus se redressa vivement et tourna la tête en direction de la voix.

- Wooooo… Calmes-toi. Tu as de la fièvre.

- Si…rius?

- Non, raté! C'est Prongs!

- Ah… c'est toi…

- Eh bien, répondit l'autre avec un air offensé, si ça te déranges énormément… continua t'il en se levant.

- Non… James, s'il te plaît… supplia Remus.

James eût un sourire en coin et se rassit.

- Tu sais… Je peux aller chercher Sirius, si tu veux…

Remus leva les yeux vers James.

- Tu ferais ça?

- C'est un peu normal, vu le geste d'intense affection que vous avez démontré avant-hier…

- Quoi? Avant-hier? Et… oh merde… Tu nous as vus?

- C'était un peu difficile à manquer…dit James avec un sourire. Mais reste que Peter ne l'a pas vu, lui…

- James?

- Oui?

- Ce n'est pas que j'ai hâte que tu t'en ailles, mais…

- Tu veux que j'aille quérir notre cher Padfoot? Mais avec plaisir, mon seigneur! Votre Cerf coursier va vous rapporter la proie demandée!

Et sur ce, James quitta l'infirmerie en cinquième vitesse. Remus soupira et entra dans la contemplation du plafond. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer peu à peu.

James revint peu après être parti, laissant Sirius seul dans l'infirmerie avec Remus. Sirius protesta, le rouge aux joues, mais James, l'ultra-obstiné, le poussa à l'intérieur et referma la porte. Sirius soupira, puis se dirigea vers le seul lit occupé. Il s'assit sur la chaise déposée à côté du lit et prit la main de Remus dans la sienne. Il se pencha vers le cœur du lycanthrope par pur instinct, et constata qu'il battait faiblement. L'animagus chien fût prit d'une inquiétude hors normes, et il cria à James de revenir. Mais le moron de service étant parti voir sa chère Lily, Sirius dût trouver une solution tout seul.

- Remus, réveilles-toi! fit-il en le secouant.

À peine l'avait-il secoué que le loup-garou ouvra grandement les yeux. Il regarda Sirius, qui avait la tête entre les mains et qui… et qui pleurait. Remus leva sa main lentement et caressa doucement la joue de l'autre. Sirius releva la tête, puis sourit au travers de ses larmes en voyant les yeux délicieusement dorés du lycanthrope.

- Sirius… rapproches-toi… dit-il faiblement.

Il s'obtempéra. Sirius approcha sa tête de celle de Remus. Celui-ci acquiesça un sourire, puis tira sur le collet de l'autre pour ramener sa bouche sur la sienne. Sirius parût désarçonné, mais il changea bien vite d'attitude et se reprit. Il grimpa sur le lit, se coucha sur Remus et laissa leur langues faire une danse effrénée. Lorsqu'ils sentirent le besoin d'air, ils se séparèrent, à leur grande déception. Sirius commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, et Remus pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui permettre plus d'accès. Lorsque le brun releva la tête, il planta son regard d'acier dans celui doré de l'autre. Le lycanthrope se perdit dans cette mer grise, et ferma lentement les yeux en soupirant.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—oOo—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Remus ouvrit lentement les yeux, la douce lumière du soleil réchauffant un peu son visage. Il repensa au rêve qu'il avait fait. Et quel rêve… C'était l'un des plus beaux rêves qu'il avait fait de sa vie. Il se leva et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il s'approcha du lit de Sirius et se pencha sur lui.

- Sirius, pourquoi tu ne ressens pas la même chose que ce que je ressens pour toi?

Il passa une main douce sur la joue du brun, ramenant une mèche sur le côté de la tête.

- Sirius…

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour vraiment lui dire, pas juste quand il dormait? Ça… peut-être que cela se passera un jour…

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

_Alors, est-ce que vous avez aimé? Détesté? Est-ce que c'est bien? Et ce chapitre est-il nettement meilleur que le premier, ou le premier était meilleur? Est-ce que ce chapitre 2 a comblé vos attentes? Envoyez-moi vos commentaires!! _

_Chapitre 3 : Où que tu ailles, j'irai. _

_C'est un song-chapter, et pitié, cela sera la première fois que j'en ferais un. Alors au prochain chapitre ! Merci de m'avoir lu et reviews s'il vous plaît ! ! Merci à l'avance ! !_


	3. Où que tu ailles, j'irai

_Hey, vous savez quoi? J'ai arrêté de me ronger les ongles!!!( saute partout) (full contente) Non mais je mérite une main d'applaudissements! Allez, vous pouvez y aller! (applaudissements lointains de la part de quelques lecteurs endormis) Eh non! Z'allez pas me faire la même chose que comme dans ma fic La vie vaut beaucoup de blagues!!! 'tention, la narratrice s'emmène avec son kit d'incitation aux applaudissements! C'est-à-dire : Flame-thrower, Scie à chaîne, Rocket-Launcher, un couteau de boucherie et j'en passe… _

_Le sérieux à présent : ce chapitre est inspiré de la chanson Wherever you will go de The Calling. Un song-chapter, si vous préférez…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0O0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Où que tu ailles, j'irai.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius regarda pas la fenêtre, la plume dans la main, prêt à écrire. Dehors, la lune brillait faiblement, et elle n'était plus qu'une mince ligne argentée dans un ciel sombre constellé d'étoiles toutes les plus brillantes les unes que les autres. Il devait faire un devoir pour le professeur de Sortilèges, mais l'inspiration ne lui venait pas. Il soupira, puis chercha quelque chose dans son sac qui gisait de travers sur le plancher. Il en sortit un lecteur de disques, ce qui était assez populaire en Amérique, puis y inséra un disque. L'animagus mit ses écouteurs et appuya sur le bouton « play ». Une chanson commença, mais ce n'eut que pour effet de le faire rêvasser. Il déposa sa tête sur ses bras et ferma les yeux.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_So lately been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

Cela fait combien de temps, maintenant ? Deux, trois ou quatre ans ? Que tu es parti au loin ? M'abandonnant, me délaissant ? Plusieurs personnes ont voulu prendre ta place, mais tu savais tout comme moi que tu es irremplaçable. Pourtant, tu es parti, comme pour me dire que j'arriverais à trouver bien meilleur que toi.

_When I'm gone you'll need love _

_To light the shadows on your face_

La seule fois où j'allais partir comme toi, tu m'as attrapé le bras, les larmes aux yeux. Tu m'as dit que sans moi tu aurais besoin encore plus d'amour, que je n'étais pas obligé de partir. À ce moment là, toutes les ombres qui obscurcissaient ton visage se sont accentuées. Je t'ai souri puis rassuré en disant que jamais je partirai sans toi. Et dès lors, toutes les ombres de ton visage ont été chassées par le plus magnifique sourire qui me soit donné de voir fût apparu sur ton visage.

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own_

Tout chez toi me répétait la même chose. Tout le temps. Ta manière de me regarder, ton comportement lorsque j'étais dans la même pièce que toi, tes gestes lorsque tu t'asseyais à côté de moi. Tes yeux ambres qui me regardaient amoureusement, mais subtilement, ta manière de rougir quand je te fixai à mon tour, ta manière de mordiller ta lèvre inférieure quand je te demandais pourquoi tu me regardais ainsi. Dieu que ça me rendait dingue.

_If I could_

_Then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Je te l'ai dit, mais tu n'as même pas daigné m'écouter. Alors où est passé notre promesse ? Que jamais on ne quitterait l'autre ? Je voulais te suivre, mais tu n'as pas voulu. Tu savais très bien que j'aurais pu te suivre. Tu le savais, tout comme tout le monde sait que je peut être très têtu quand je veux. Tu savais que je te suivrais partout, jusqu'à dans la plus haute montagne et jusqu'à dans les abysses marines. Je voulais venir avec toi, pour que tu ne sois jamais seul. Mais alors… si tu m'avais dit la même chose… Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

_And maybe_

_I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you_

_To guide you_

Je voulais te protéger, te guider, te dire combien tu comptes pour moi. Je voudrais tant trouver un moyen de te ramener à moi, pour qu'enfin je puisse tu dires ces trois petits mots qui me brûlent la langue depuis cinq ans. Alors peut-être qu'un jour, je parviendrai à te rejoindre et à te reprendre. Pour qu'enfin le poing qui me serre le ventre se délie, me laisse respirer.

_Through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_

_Then I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

J'espère qu'il y a quelqu'un là-bas qui se rendra compte que tu m'as délaissé, pour qu'il te ramène à moi. Ou bien quelqu'un d'ici qui m'enverra te rejoindre ? À ce moment là, j'espère aussi que les journées de malheurs qui ont lieu dans ta vie seront chassées par ta joie seule, et peut-être même que je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras? J'aimerais tant te le dire… Si tu savais, tu rirais peut-être, je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Depuis longtemps, tu n'avais plus le même regard amoureux qu'avant, alors est-ce que tu vas m'accepter quand je te le dirai, ou bien tu vas te mettre à rire comme si ce n'était qu'une blague ? Et puis… juste si cela peut te faire rire… En autant que je puisse voir ton magnifique sourire éclairer ton visage, que tu me rejettes ou que tu m'acceptes, j'en ai rien à foutre.

_If I could_

_Then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Si seulement j'avais une façon de monter plus haut dans ton cœur, si seulement je pouvais y avoir ma place toute particulière, si seulement… et puis justement, il y a trop de si. Je voudrais pouvoir passer ma main dans tes cheveux, pouvoir te parler doucement en te serrant dans mes bras, te dire seulement ce que tu représentes dans mon cœur… Tu me diras peut-être que c'est insensé, mais moi je te sortirais cette expression que tu connais si bien : Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

Quand tu es parti, tu m'as pris tout mon cœur, tout mon amour, et toute mon espérance. Ce sont ses trois choses qui ont empêchés de te faire remplacer. Alors, je ne peut qu'attendre ton retour, si tu reviens un jour. Au moins, tu ne m'as pas enlevé ma patience…

_I know now_ _Just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

Maintenant, je sais que si je le veux, tant que je resterai en vie et tant que tu occupera mon cœur, je pourrai toujours te retrouver, même si tu es en Afrique ou en France, en Amérique comme en Chine, partout, je te retrouverai. Car si tu crois que j'ai abandonné mes recherches, tu te trompes. Et tu sais, il existe une légende chinoise qui dit que les âmes sœurs ont un fil rouge attaché à leur petit doigt droit. Alors il me suffit de voir ce fil… Tu peux être sûr que je finirai par le voir.

_In your heart_

_In your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all the time_

Dans ton cœur, je ne sais pas si je vais rester, mais il est certain que je finirai toujours par revenir te hanter dans ton esprit, non ? Mais de toute manière, une chose est sûre : pour toujours, je resterai avec toi, n'importe où, n'importe quand, dans n'importe quel moment. Tout ça, parce que tu m'as volé mon cœur il y a des années.

_If I could_

_Then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Je me demande… Est-ce que tu es en train de regarder le ciel, comme moi ? Y a t'il les même étoiles, là-bas ? Quand tu regardes cette constellation, est-ce que tu penses à moi ? Es-tu en train de penser… À ce qu'il arriverait si enfin je coupais les liens qui retiennent mon cœur à toi ? Si je me défaisait de ton emprise, pour que mon cœur cesse de souffrir ?

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je t'aurai empêché de partir. Ou du moins, je t'aurai suivi. J'aurais su te faire mien, et tu aurais compris juste quand j'aurai enroulé une mèche de tes cheveux clairs autour de mon doigt. Je t'aurai caressé doucement la joue, en essuyant une larme au passage, puis je t'aurai serré dans mes bras. Mais il est trop tard, maintenant. Quand tu reviendras, je ne serai plus là. Non, je ne supporterai pas de souffrir davantage. Alors je te laisses ses mots :

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours._

Sur ce, je te dis adieu, toi que j'aime depuis des lunes. Je ne sais pas si tu m'as réellement aimé, ou ce n'était qu'une envie passagère, mais moi je t'ai réellement aimé, et je continue aujourd'hui encore.

C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je meurs, parce que souffrir d'amour est, pour moi, insupportable.

Quand tu liras ses lignes, rappelles-toi de regarder le ciel, puisque même si tu te sens seul, dans ton âme, dans ton cœur, je resterai toujours avec toi.

Remus, tu as été la seule personne que j'ai vraiment aimé de cette façon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Remus s'approcha doucement de son ami endormi sur une table de la salle commune. Il le regarda un moment, puis prit la feuille de parchemin qui était déposée proche de la main du brun. Il lu ce qui y était inscrit, puis soupira. Le lycanthrope prit une autre feuille de parchemin, enleva la plume des mains de Sirius et commença à écrire.

Le lendemain, Sirius pu voir avec surprise que son devoir de sortilèges était entièrement fini, et sur sa feuille de parchemin, un petit mot était écrit :

_Bonne chance pour les examens et ne te lèves pas trop tard ! !_

Sirius sourit, se passa une main dans les cheveux et prit le parchemin de l'autre.

-Merci, Remus… murmura t'il pour lui même.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0O0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Bon ben, c'est ça ! ! Alors vu que je vous ai donné deux chapitres en même temps, je mérites deux fois plus de reviews, non ? ? Haha, moi et ma logique implacable ! ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ! Enfin… j'espère que vous avez aimé, parce que le chapitre 4 va prendre une petit plus de temps avant d'arriver ! ! _

_RAR du chapitre 1 : _

_**hermionedu69 **: c'est correct si ça te va !! Et j'espère que la suite t'a plu !! J'espère que tu vas continuer de la lire !! Merchi beaucoup pour ton review !_

_**Jenny** : Bah non, chuis pas si cruelle !! Mais quant aux électrochocs… idée morbide Lllol je niaise… Enfin, oui, tu verras,pour la suite, il est déjà prêt-à-manger !! llol _

_**BeNaNe** : Bon eh bien, j'ai trop tardé ou pas ?? llol na mais c'est vrai que c'est triste… Mais oui, il le laissera jamais mourir, tu peux être sûre, notre fidèle Paddy est vraiment bon pour ça !! llol merchi pour ton review !! Et… je suis super ??ouah, ca me fait chaud au cœur d'apprendre ça !! _

_**Drianna** : Ouaip, chalut Dridri !! J'espère que t'as apprécié le chapitre 2, hein ?? Ils ne se sont pas roulé une pelle, mais DEUX ! ouah, chuis vraiment bonne.. ET puis, c'est bien parti, ma fic à toi ?? j'espère parce qu'autrement, tu feras avec ! Parce que là, moi je l'adore méchamment gros !! viih, mais j'aurai pas d'inspi pour le chap.4… alors tu me viendras en aide si j,ai pas trouvé avant, d'accow ? merchi bcp !!_

_**MoonyLullaby** : Je dirais une douzaine de chapitres environ. Pas trop, mais pas assez non plus, llol… Enfin, j'espère que ça t'as plu !! Merchi pour avoir pensé à reviwer!!_

_**gaelle griffondor** : Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu,il y a de drole… Enfin, c'est une divergence d'opinion, et on a toujours besoin de divergences d'opinion !! Alors moi je vote pour BUSH ! Narratrice :(arrive)( sacre une taloche à Cocbys)( cocbys qui saigne du nez) Cocbys : Bon, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je me la ferme…_

_**Cyrano **: Bien, bien, merci beaucoup !! Je ne suis pas cruelle au point de faire VRAIMENT crever Notre beau moony, tout de même… Eh oui, il y a une suite !! Au plaisir de recevoir une fois de plus de tes commentaires !!_

_À tout le monde : MERCI DE REVIWER, Z'ÊTES FULL GENTILS ! J'VOUS ADORE !!_


	4. Placardtu moi une rampe

_**Disclaimer** : Aucun perso ne m'appartient, malheureusement, comme disent la plupart des auteurs/auteures de fics… Bref, malgré ce fait qui m'accable au plus haut point, je me devais de faire ce chapitre, sans quoi Drianna m'aurait tuée… Gneuh, bah je vais te dire une chose, ma petite Drianna : 1- Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, alors lâche ce couteau! Je t'avais dit de les embarrer! 2- Tu pourras pas me tuer si je me tue avant! Lalalalalèèèèèreuh! _

_**Auta/trice/truc/teur :** C'est moi, évidemment! Et c'est qui, le « moi » en question? Ben, c'est moi! Vous êtes désespérés par ma légendaire stupidité volontaire, nan? Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : JOIN THE CLUB! Niark, niark, niark, ce que je m'amuse… En passant, le « moi » en question c'est moi, Cocbys… _

_**Couple (s) :** Eh… Savez pas encore? Z'êtes pas croyables! C'est à croire que je vous ai refilé ma stupidité volontaire! Si vous avez lu ce chapitre avant de lire les autres d'avant, vous z'êtes des tricheurs! Lisez les précédents et revenez lire celui-ci après! Oubliez pas les reviews! Merci!_

_**Titre :** Bah, j'avais essayé de trouver un jeu de mot assez marrant, mais j'en trouvais pas… Alors je m'en suis fait un moi-même! Et voici, tel que je l'avais promis à mainte et mainte personnes de ma connaissance ( N'excluant pas Drianna, bien entendu ) le fameux chapitre PLACARD-TU MOI UNE RAMPE! Gneuh, je suis sûre que beaucoup de personnes connaissant l'histoire avec les rampes et les placards vont la rire… N'est-ce pas, chère damoiselle qu'est ma gentille Drianna? _

_**Cote :** T _

_**Note :** Donc, premièrement, après beaucoup d'attente de votre part, chers lecteurs, je me mets ( sans jeux de mots, Dri…) à la rédaction de ce chapitre tant attendu ! En fait, il était déjà fini, et quand je suis venue pour le poster sur mon ordi l'a floché… Je te déteste, ordi-tête-de-mule ! _

_**Note 2 :** C'est le chapitre 4. Donc, théoriquement, c'est un rêve de Mumus-chéri-d'amour-que-j'aime-de-tout-mon-cœur. ( là je crois que c'était l'influence de Paddy qui a circulé jusqu'à mes mains sans que je m'en rendre compte… En fait, ça ne me déranges pas tant que ça…). Et comme la plupart des rêves étaient de espèces de mélodrames romantiques, j'ai décidé de faire changement! Bien sûr, je vais rester dans le sujet principal, mais je vais rajouter ma touche de rires et d'humour et de sous-entendus aussi… _

_**Note 3 :** Heh, vous commencez à être écœurés, nan? Bah, j'ai pas encore fini! Patience, chers lecteurs, patience… Les réponses aux reviews seront probablement à la fin du chapitre, si je les oublie pas ' En parlant de reviews, j'aimerais bien en avoir un nombre respectable… reviews? (puppy eyes)_

_**Note 4 :** ah AH! (familiprix en arrière-fond) Mais non! Ce n'est pas un autre délire de ma part! C'est juste pour vous faire disjoncter! Voici votre cher chapitre 4, rêve de mon Mumus-d'Amuuur! Ah, j'oubliais… James est plus présent dans ce chapitre, et vous allez le remercier à la fin! Nan, NAn et NAN! J'en dis pas plus! Lisez et vous saurez! Bonne lecture, chers lecteurs si chers à mon cœur! Et oubliez pas les reviews, siouplait!_

* * *

Comme d'habitude à cette heure là, Remus Lupin, préfet-en-chef des Gryffondors, regardait les étoiles par la fenêtre. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, la dernière pleine lune l'ayant épuisé énormément. Malgré ce fait, il redoutait l'heure du sommeil et le sommeil lui-même. Depuis quelques temps, ses rêves se faisaient plus bizarres et par de ce fait même, assez poussés.

Petit Remus deviendra grand, s'amusaient à dire les autres Maraudeurs, ses trois meilleurs amis, avec lesquels il commettait les pires conneries au monde. Juste le jour d'avant, ils avaient relâché les Cognards et le Vif d'or dans toute l'école. Au final, ils s'étaient retrouvés avec trois jours de colle.

Il y avait Peter, le petit, le faible. Pas très futé ni très beau, il avait pourtant réussi à s'incruster dans la petite troupe qu'ils formaient. Il y avait James, celui qui faisait partie du groupe que toutes les filles s'amusaient à nommer : les Sex-symboles de Poudlard. Grand, intelligent, beau, excellent attrapeur de l'équipe gryffondorienne de Quidditch. Il y avait lui, bien sûr, Remus. Et il y avait… Sirius.

Sirius, le grand, le dieu. Sirius, qui était l'objet des fantasmes de toutes les filles de l'école. Il s'amusait à toutes les draguer, l'une après l'autre. Malgré que la plupart était au courant qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire play-boy, toutes auraient vendu leur âme pour seulement un regard, un baiser, même. Mais même quelques – rares, il est vrai – garçons se languissaient d'amour et de désir pour le grand brun. Et Remus faisait partie de ce groupe.

Le préfet soupira. Sirius avait beau être son meilleur ami, son cœur éprouvait autre chose pour lui. Et comme on dit que « le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore »… Le lycanthrope se sentait désespéré.

Il avait beau vouloir repousser l'heure du sommeil, il ne pouvait définitivement pas la fuir. Ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes et sa tête se faisait lourde. Alors c'est avec un enthousiasme totalement mort qu'il monta les marches menant au dortoir des garçons, les pieds traînants.

Une fois les escaliers derrière lui, il lui restait encore à ouvrir la porte des dortoirs et de se faufiler en douce dans son lit. Il fit donc ce qui est précédemment cité, accorda un regard à la lune et sombra dans le sommeil. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière et doucement, il partit au pays des rêves.

* * *

Les feuilles tombaient et volaient mollement à l'extérieur. Le vent se faisait plus froid, le ciel se faisait plus gris : l'automne commençait.

La plupart des élèves avait sorti leurs écharpes et leurs gants. Ils bavardaient à l'extérieur, révisaient leurs notes sous un arbres et même quelques-uns des plus courageux osaient se mettre les pieds dans le lac, malgré les avertissements des professeurs.

Remus les regardaient faire, lisant d'un œil distrait ses notes de métamorphose. Il était seul, les trois imbéciles lui servant de meilleurs amis avaient été surpris en train de mettre des vers dans les soupes destinées aux Serpentards et donc, ils étaient en train de se faire engueuler par un prof totalement inconnu de leur faible petite mémoire d'individus unicellulaires.

Le préfet soupira. La sixième année… Bientôt, ils auraient fini l'école et pourraient se trouver un travail. Bien sûr, pour son cas, cela ne serait pas facile. Non mais quel employeur éclairé déciderait d'employer un loup-garou, même si celui-ci était extrêmement brillant? Aucun, à la connaissance du lycanthrope qui soupira face à ses pensées décourageantes.

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, les mains placées sous sa tête et il regarda les nuages d'un air rêveur. Ses yeux dorés se perdirent un instant dans le labyrinthe de vapeurs d'eau, ses pensées divaguèrent vers un sujet qu'il pensait clos à tout jamais. Eh non, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y revenir tout le temps.

_« Est-ce que j'aime vraiment Sirius, ou je ne ressens qu'une forte amitié pour lui? »_

D'après lui, les sentiments dépassants l'amitié ne devaient pas êtres écartés d'un revers de la main. Mais la possibilité que ce ne soit qu'une forte amitié pour le grand brun le tracassait. Était-il vraiment amoureux de lui?

Tout son être lui disait que oui, mais sa tête lui disait que c'était totalement impossible et que de toute manière, qui voudrait de lui? S'en était à en pleurer : sa propre conscience était contre lui.

Que fallait-il suivre, dans ces cas-là? Le cœur ou la tête? _« Le cœur, évidemment, » _fit une petite voix au fond de lui. _« Mais la tête est sûrement un chemin plus sûr que le cœur… »_ Il soupira. Vraiment, de penser à tout ça n'était pas de tout repos.

« C'est quoi tout ces gros soupirs, Moony? »

L'interpellé tourna la tête. Il s'attendait à ce que se soit celui qui hantait son esprit, mais non, c'était…

« James. Salut. »

Le binoclard haussa un sourcil avant de s'asseoir aux côtés du lycanthrope. Il contempla le ciel quelques instants, puis rompit le silence qui s'était installé :

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

Remus soupira – encore une fois. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de l'attrapeur.

« Un soupir, Prongs, c'est une forme de respiration. C'est ce que quelqu'un fait quand il est découragé, nostalgique, triste, déprimé même. C'est aussi un symbole intimant une pose d'un temps en musique. »

James cligna des yeux avant d'éclater de rires, ce qui lui valu un regard noir du châtain, qui soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Pendant que le myope s'étranglait de rires sur la pelouse, Moony commença à ranger ses manuels et parchemins.

« Ce… n'est pas ce que… je voulais dire, » fit le brun à bout de souffle.

« Je sais, » répliqua l'autre. « Je faisais juste détourner la conversation. »

Le rire s'arrêta net. Remus eût un sourire en coin.

« C'est à croire que tu fais exprès de rire comme ça, » lui dit-il.

L'autre ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer son ami d'un regard tout à fait sérieux- ce qui arrivait rarement.

« Mus, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, que quelque chose te tracasses. Et… »

Le châtain leva un sourcil...

« … je crois bien que tu es amoureux. »

… pour ensuite avoir une expression béate dans la figure. James sourit, voyant qu'il avait touché le « jackpot ». Son sourire se transforma en expression de vainqueur, puis il entoura les épaules du lycanthrope de son bras droit.

« Allez, Moony, tu peux tout me dire. »

« Oui mais… pas ça. Ça, je ne peux pas. »

La réplique de l'autre valut un regard curieux de la part du brun, qui insista.

« Quoi, t'es amoureux de Lily? » dit-il sur un ton plaisantin.

Remus se retourna vers James, les yeux exorbités.

« Nooooooooooooooooon! Totalement pas! Ne te méprends pas! »

« De qui, alors? Tu es mieux de trouver quelqu'un de valable sinoooon… » fit James, menaçant.

« C'est de Sir…oups! »

Le préfet, venant de comprendre sa gaffe, porta une main à sa bouche, étouffant sa phrase. Mais l'attrapeur, qui avait tout entendu et qu'il avait de sérieux doutes, eût un regard étrange. D'un coup, Remus ne se sentit pas rassuré.

« Alors comme ça, t'es amoureux de notre Paddy… »

« Nan! C'est totalement pas ça! »

« Allez, avoues quoi, t'es mal barré, de toute manière… En plus, il va falloir que tu trouves un moyen de le séduire, car t'as juste deux ans, et je peux te dire, c'est long avant que la personne convoitée tombe dans ton filet, »fit-il avec un sourire, en faisant allusion aux quatre années et demies passées à draguer Evans.

« Mais James… Tu peux pas comprendre… Si je lui dis, et qu'il me rejette, s'en est fini de notre amitié! Il va s'éloigner de moi, toi tu vas le suivre, et Peter te suivra… Et je vais me retrouver seul… Tu vois? C'est toujours comme ça. » fit Remus d'un ton neurasthénique.

James le regarda, puis fit un sourire espiègle. Il allait les aider, ses deux amis, à avoir une relation des plus… disons plus qu'amicale. Et le soir même. Le brun se leva brusquement, lâcha un « Bon, j'dois y aller, dev's de potions à faire… » des plus joyeux, puis se dirigea presque en sautillant vers le château, s'attirant des regards de pitié, les gens pensant sûrement qu'il avait atteint un niveau de folie avancé, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de lui soutirer un gramme d'intelligence. Ce que ces gens ne savaient pas, c'est que ce niveau d'imbécillité-là était déjà ravi par quelqu'un d'autre (1).

Le soir même, tel que cité un peu plus haut, James préparait son plan. Alors que Remus montait les marches menant au dortoir, et ce, vers les onze heures du soir, le préfet sentit quelque chose le pousser vers le mur et de par un incroyable miracle, ce mur se transforma en placard, dans lequel il tomba à la renverse. La porte se referma violemment, faisant voleter de la poussière qui fit éternuer le lycanthrope malgré lui.

Le préfet se releva en deux temps trois mouvements, frappa dans la porte, hurla, mais rien n'y fit, personne ne l'entendait. Il s'assit donc sur le plancher, la tête accotée sur le mur. Quelques minutes devaient êtres passées, sinon une heure, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une autre fois pour laisser tomber quelqu'un. La porte se referma encore, puis l'autre personne se releva et se mit à frapper à grands coups dans la pauvre entrée en bois. Remus, fatigué de ce tapage, lui intima d'arrêter d'une voix ennuyée.

« Tu vois bien que ça fonctionne pas. De toute manière, j'ai essayé tout à l'heure. »

La personne se retourna, et le châtain crut reconnaître une expression de surprise dans le visage de l'autre.

« Re… Remus? »

Celui-ci avala difficilement en reconnaissant la voix.

« Sirius? »

L'interpellé hocha vivement la tête et s'assit à côté de Remus, qui lui essayait de ne pas tomber dans un état limacien et de ne pas enclencher le mode « baver par excellence ».

« Il fait beau, hein? »

Remus s'en aurait frappé la tête contre le mur de sa propre stupidité. Comment pouvait-il poser une telle question, au beau milieu de la nuit et enfermé dans un placard? Sirius hocha tout de même la tête d'un air perdu, pour ne pas dire rêveur. Car Sirius rêveur, cela tenait du miracle. Padfoot était plus parfaitement conscient de ses faits et gestes, mais il pouvait lui arriver de partir sur la lune – sans mauvais jeux de mots (2)– et d'être complètement ailleurs.

Le châtain eût une soudaine envie de caresser la joue de Sirius, de ramener les longs cheveux noirs derrière ces oreilles qu'il aurait envie de mordiller. Il se mordait les lèvres pour se contrôler, le loup en lui prenant peu à peu le contrôle sur ses gestes. Il ne fallait que Sirius fasse un geste que le lycanthrope interpréterait comme provocateur sinon tout le reste allait suivre.

« Dis, Mus… Pourquoi tu penses qu'on est ici? »

Remus ne répondit pas, trop occupé à se concentrer à garder le contrôle.

Puis, le geste – que Remus considéra comme provocateur – arriva.

Sirius déposa sa main sur celle du châtain en faisant une légère pression. Que fit Remus? Eh bien, après avoir regardé l'animagus chien droit dans les yeux et avoir passé une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres, il sauta littéralement sur Sirius. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du brun, les mordillant pour quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Que Sirius, étant un peu surpris, finit par lui accorder.

Le brun fit balader ses mains sur le dos du lycanthrope, puis il les fit glisser doucement dans la chemise du châtain, caressant la peau nue sous ses doigts. Remus gémit sous la caresse et commença à torturer le cou de Sirius de sa bouche, en guise de contre-attaque.

Les deux se séparèrent, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Les caresses continuaient toujours et Remus avait fermé les yeux pour mieux les ressentir.

* * *

Remus gémit dans son sommeil. Il bougeait, se retournait, faisait de petits grognements. Sirius, dont le vacarme de nuit commençait à énerver, se leva, agacé, et se dirigea vers le lit de son ami, avec l'intention de lui lancer son oreiller pour le punir de l'avoir réveillé. C'était infaisable, tout de même, réveiller le grand Paddy à deux heures et demie du matin! Il tira les rideaux du lit de Remus.

Il leva son coussin, mais une vision plus que provocatrice l'empêcha de mettre à terme sa vengeance.

Remus était dans son lit, oui. Il dormait, oui. Mais… Sirius était certain de le châtain ne faisait pas exprès – puisqu'il dormait –, sauf que… c'était indéfinissable.

Les joues rosées, la bouche entrouverte, les lèvres rouges qui ne demandaient qu'une chose (que Sirius aurait accordé volontiers), les cheveux éparpillés en une espèce d'auréole, les yeux fermés, le haut du pyjama qui avait été retiré (probablement qu'il l'avait enlevé parce qu'il avait trop chaud…)…

Hypnotisé. Totalement hypnotisé. Sirius ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps endormi. C'était… une vision totalement enchanteresse. Tandis qu'une multitude de choses pas nécessairement catholiques lui traversaient l'esprit et qu'une rougeur lui parvenait aux joues, Sirius pensa pendant un trentième de seconde qu'il pourrait bien aller le rejoindre… non? Non! Il ne fallait pas… Remus n'apprécierait certainement pas! Mais si c'était le contraire… le contraire…Pouvait-il être vrai, ce contraire?

Le brun avala difficilement. Y allait-il ou pas? Il serra les poings et s'approcha lentement…

« Sirius… »

Padfoot s'arrêta, pris de court. Remus était réveillé? Il leva le regard… non, il dormait encore. Ouf, il avait cru un instant que…

« Si…rius… »

… que Remus avait gémit son nom? Il écarquilla les yeux puis fit un sourire en coin et s'approcha encore plus, posant un genoux sur le lit. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui tant convoité…

Et Remus continuait son rêve bien agréable. Il rêvait que Sirius l'embrassait, il l'embrassait divinement bien…

Moony, somnambule? Des fois. Et le 'des fois' s'adonnait précisément à ce moment-là, mais Sirius ne s'en plaignait pas. Le châtain embrassa Sirius presque sauvagement, il s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le lycanthrope fit descendre sa bouche d'une manière presque sensuelle, vers le cou de l'animagus chien. Animagus qui n'en menait pas large, et qui sentait une partie de son anatomie se réveiller peu à peu au contact des lèvres brûlantes sur sa peau.

Il ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce que Remus le plaque contre le lit et se couche dessus, l'empêchant de partir. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, Remus allait le tuer lorsqu'il allait se réveiller!

« Moony…? »

L'interpellé grogna. Il s'appliquait à laisser une marque rouge juste à la base du cou de l'objet de ses fantasmes.

« Remus!

- Hmmm…

- Remus, réveille-toi!

- …

- Remus Lupin! J'ai dit debout! »

Remus ouvrit lentement un œil, puis un autre. Qui osait le réveiller? Il était en train de faire l'un des plus beaux rêves de sa vie!

« Remus! »

Tiens, la voix venait d'en dessous, mais au dessus de sa tête. Il leva son regard doré encore embrumé de sommeil.

« Sirius…? C'est encore un rêve, c'est ça?

- Non, pas vraiment…

- …heiiiiiiiiiiiiin? »

Sirius le pinça sur le bras. Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur Remus (qui s'ébroua pour la forme) qui commença à rougir au point de rivaliser avec les tomates.

« Que… quoi?

- T'es somnambule, tu sais?

- Oh… oups… »

Il regarda autour de lui, puis dirigea son regard sur Sirius, le sourcils froncés.

« Que fais-tu dans mon lit?

- Euh… oups… ça… c'est à cause que tu faisais beaucoup de bruit dans ton sommeil, alors…

- Quel genre de bruit? demanda Remus en rougissant.

- Des gémissement, des grognements, genre… et tu te retournais beaucoup… »

Le lycanthrope rougit encore plus si c'était possible. Il balança littéralement Sirius hors de son lit, se cachant dans ses couvertures.

Sirius souriait. Oh oui qu'il souriait. Remus gémissait son nom dans son sommeil, cela ne voulait pas dire quelque chose? Et ce qui venait de se passer…

Il arrangerait tout demain.

* * *

_Voilà, le chapitre 4 est fini! Au fait, cette fic risque d'être moins longue qu'elle ne l'était supposée au départ… De 10 à 12 chapitres, elle est maintenant réduite à 5 ou 6 chapitres_ ''

_Le temps et l'inspiration me manquent, pardonnez-moi… et j'ai beaucoup d'autres fics en cours qu'il faudrait que je continue un jour…_

_Merci à tous pour les reviews des chapitres précédents_

_Maintenant, vous n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas à gauche… il est écrit « submit » dessus __vous ne pouvez pas le manquer!_ w

_1 : Devinez qui XD Les paris sont ouverts!_

_2 : Ben… Moony, c'est la lune, non? _

RAR (pour la dernière fois (je hais pour ca )) :

_MoonyLullaby_ : Ah ah! C'est fait pour ça, chère! Je m'amuse à vous faire oublier que ce sont des rêves! XDD

_Drianna _: OUIIIIIIIII TU NE RÊVES PAS C'EST UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE! XDDD Sérieux j'me suis lancée comme une démente aujourd'hui! En une heure j'avais finit ce chapitre! Je me sentais tellement bien! Un an au moins que cette fic stagne! Maintenant, elle avance (lentement, mais surement! XD)

_Ellie351_ : Désolée si ça été long… tu peux aller lire plus haut pour avoir le parce que du pourquoi… Dans la 'note'… Encore désolée… Merci d'être aussi accro

_Eileen Ana_ : Oui, tellement débile que Bush ait été réélu. Si j'étais invisible j'irais l'assassiner Mwahahahahaaaaa! Et voilà la suite.

_Jenny _: Leurs fantasmes ont un peu évolués vers la réalité… un peu… parce que Moony n'en était pas conscient plus qu'il ne le faut, tout de même… XDDD

_NoDoT :_ Voilà la suite, ma grande. J'espère que tu as apprécié

_SoRN DeMoN666_ : Oui, la chanson est très belle. Je l'adore. C'est pourquoi je l'ai mise dans cette fic. Je pourrais la passer en boucle une journée et je ne me lasserais pas

Merci tout le monde pour avoir reviewé… Ma suite prendra moins de temps à paraître, mais tout de même, elle ne sera pas en ligne demain, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire''

Bon, à plus ! Et oubliez pas de reviewer !


End file.
